The Immortal Child
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: Anthanatos is an immortal child. When Anthanatos comes to Forks his secret life he's tried to keep comes out. Being chased by vampires and other beings Anthanatos is save by the young werewolf Jacob. How will they turn out. Jacob/OC/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ANY of the characters in this story but mine. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

I was sitting on my Suzuki Biplane motorcycle in the parking lot of my new school with every person who passes me staring but they couldn't see my face since I was wearing my matching yellow helmet with a dark screen across my face.

"This is ridicules," I muttered as I got off my motorcycle and put the lock on the wheels before I headed to the school. As I walked the steps I pulled my helmet off letting my shoulder length black hair with bright blond streaks and roots fall to my shoulders. When I entered the school I stopped, looked around for a second before looking down at the paper in my hand and heading towards my first period class.

When I finally got to the room more than half the room was full. I knocked lightly on the opened door before entering.

"Oh Mr. Adamson it seems you found my class," smiled my teacher as he studied my strange appearance.

"Yeah lucky I guess," I faked laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen over there," answered the teacher as he pointed to the middle of the last row to a boy much taller than myself with short blond hair.

"K," I sighed as I fixed the strap of my neon yellow and black messenger bag. I walked briskly over to the blond boy with everyone's eyes on me as I went. When I arrived at my seat I pulled my bag off and gently dropped it next to my seat.

"So, Mr. Cullen do you have a first name?" I asked as I sat down next to the blond boy.

"Jasper," answered the blond boy in a cool boy.

"Jasper, huh I use to know a guy named Jasper in Texas but that was a long time ago," I smiled as I leaned back on my chair while yawning.

"Texas?" asked Jasper as he looked at me in curiosity.

"Yeah he used to be in the army too," I whispered as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Interesting," smirked Jasper as he looked to the front of the room.

"Yeah interesting," I yawned as I leaned forward and resting my head on my now folded arms.

**Lunch**

I was walking with a lunch tray in my hands for a table when I suddenly felt a sudden pain. I knew what was coming; I dropped my tray and cover my mouth with my hands. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I started to cough and as I coughed I felt something hot oozing off my hand. I opened my eyes to see blood dripping between my fingers.

"No not again," I whispered as I closed my eyes again and fell to my knees as another round of coughing escaped from my throat. Almost everyone in the lunchroom surrounded me.

"Are you ok!" called several voice's.

"Shut up," I whispered since the voices sounded louder than they were.

"Someone call 911!" yelled another voice.

"It's ok," whispered a voice into my ear as I felt something cold pick me up.

"Thank you," I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I was now in a hospital room with a heart rate monitor on my finger and an IV in my arm.

"Damn it," I groaned as I covered my eyes with my right forearm that had the heart rate monitor on it.

"You're awake I see," called a voice. I pulled my arm away from my eyes and turned my head over to look at the owner of the voice. A young doctor in his late 20's early 30's was standing in the doorway.

"Cullen," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"You've heard of me," chuckled Dr. Cullen as he approached the bed.

"Yeah I've heard of you," I groaned as a headache hit.

"My son has told me your name is Anthanatos Adamson. Who named you?" asked Dr. Cullen as he looked at me in interest.

"My mother," I answered with a sigh as I opened my eyes.

"I've never heard anyone with such a name," chuckled Dr. Cullen as he looked down at his paper.

"Yeah I don't even know what my mother was thinking," I muttered as I turned my head to look outside.

"It seems you have hemoptysis but we don't know the cause so you will have to stay here for a few days for some exams," explained Dr. Cullen as he looked up from his clipboard. I rolled my eyes already knowing what he was going to say before he said it since I've heard it a million times.

"Does this happen often?" asked Dr. Cullen as if he saw me roll my eyes.

"Only when I'm really stressed," I answered as I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my back to him still.

"Hm that changes a few things," whispered Dr. Cullen to himself as I heard him flip a few pages over. After a few minutes Dr. Cullen left the room.

"Deja view," I muttered as I fell back on the bed with my hands above my head. After a few minutes of silence I finally fell back to sleep.

When I woke up again it wasn't because I wanted to. Before I opened my eyes I felt something poking at my arm and something cold on my arm. My eyes shot open as I saw a man in a black cloak standing over me and was trying to put a very large needle into my arm, I let a low growl escape my lips as I spind myself around and while doing that I smashed my foot into the man's head. Then man cursed as he walked back a few feet. I grabbed the syringe and pulled the needle out. After I took the needle out I looked at what was in the syringe. Inside the small tub was thick purple liquid.

"Fuck," I growled as I threw the syringe on the ground making it explode on the ground.

"You little bastard," growled the man as he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down on my back.

"Don't touch me!" I roared as I wrapped my legs around his neck and threw him across the room. I sighed as I heard the man hit to the ground. I looked over at the man to see if he was moving but he wasn't and his neck was bent in a strange angle.

"Damn it I didn't want to kill him," I growled as I jumped off the bed, pulled the hospital gown off and quickly dressed into my cloths. I walked over to a chair that sat next to the door and picked up my messenger bag and my yellow helmet. I looked threw my book bag, then pulled out my Suzuki Biplane keys and then pushed a bright blue button on the key itself. I threw my bag onto my shoulder and quickly got out of the room. Right before I got to the front entrance I stopped to check if there was anyone at the front desk but lucky for me there wasn't anyone. I quietly ran passed the front desk and out the door. I stopped at the steps ad looked around for my bike. Then I saw it sitting at the end of the parking lot. I sighed and pulled my helmet on, tightened the strap on my messenger bag so it was tight against my back and ran down the steps to my bike. I quickly got on shoving the key in and rode off.

After 30 minutes or so of riding I found myself in La Push.

"Huh I should really pay attention to where I'm go," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Then I was snapped out of my relax state by the sound of another motorcycle. I turned my head slightly to see another cloaked figure on a motorcycle chasing after me.

"They already caught up to me," I whispered as I lowered my foot onto a small bar that poked out below the footrest. I pushed the bar down hard and held tightly to my hand bars. A second after I pushed the bar down flames erupted from the back end and I shot of going from 50 to 110 mph. But then I felt a burst of pain in my right shoulder.

"Guns," I growled as I felt my blood flowing down my back and soaking my shirt and pants.

"Come on boy you can't run forever!" called a male's voice.

"I know I can't," I answered as I took a sharp turned down a dirt road.

"Brat," growled the male's voice again as I pulled my bike's front end to jump over a log.

"Try to catch me!" I called as I flew over the log.

"I'll catch you alright," called the man. Right when my front wheel touched the ground it blew out, the back end of my bike fell on top of me and both the bike and myself slid across the ground.

"Ow," I groaned as I tried to move my right arm but a shock of pain went threw it.

"This is easier than it looks," laughed the cloaked man as he stopped him bike and got off with that syringe in his hands with that same purple liquid in it.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to push myself up with my left arm but failed since my bike was lying over the back of my knees.

"Calm down it wont hurt," growled the cloaked man as he held down my left arm and pushed the large needle into my arm.

"STOP!" I screamed and at that moment the man was thrown off me. I looked up with my right eye to see a giant wolf with rust colored fur. The wolf lowered his body over me as a sign of protection.

"Interesting I never new werewolves lived here," laughed the man in black who got up from where he landed.

"Werewolf," I whispered as I started to sweat from the wolf's high heated body. The large wolf growled while showing his white fangs at the man.

"Just run off mutt," ordered the cloaked man.

"Just leave me," I groaned as I pushed on the wolf's chest weakly. But the wolf did the opposite of what I asked he jumped right at the cloaked man wrapping his mouth around his neck and breaking it.

"Strong," I laughed weakly as I looked up into the full moon. Then the wolf walked over to me and picked my bike up with his mouth and dropped it to the side of the road. Then when the wolf was on top of me my vision started to blur.

"Thank you," I whispered as reached my left arm up to touch the wolf's head but before I could unconscious took me into the darkness.

_Dream_

_ I was running threw a field of long grass with my extremely long hair flowing behind me. Then I started to spin as I ran letting laughs of joy escape my throat._

_ "Yuki!" called a voice. I suddenly stopped spinning and turned to the voice. Standing several meters from me was a young man in his early 20's who wore the Shinsengumi uniform._

_ "Satoshi!" I smiled as I skipped over to him._

_ "Yuki you're as beautiful as ever," smiled the man named Satoshi as he caressed my cheek._

_ "Thank you Sato-chan," I giggled as I put one of my hands over his._

_ "So what are you doing out here?" asked Satoshi as he pulled his hand from my face and brushed a few piece of hair out of my face. _

_ "Trying to calm down after that huge battle that happened," I answered as I tried to avoid his eyes._

_ "There's something bothering you. Please tell me," asked Satoshi in a worried voice as he came closer to me._

_ "It's nothing really," I whispered as I looked down at my feet which were covered by a pair of tabis and sat on top of a pair of getas._

_ "It'll be so much easer if you just tell me. Please tell me," whispered Satoshi as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him._

_ "You know don't you," I whispered as I looked at his chest._

_ "Yes, I saw you talking to one of the ronin," answered Satoshi as he combed his fingers threw my long black locks, "But I always will love you."_

_ "You're here to kill me aren't you," I whispered as I jumped out of his arms into the air and then landed gently a few meters away from him._

_ "Here I come love!" called Satoshi as he pulled his sword out and charged me. I grabbed my hilt and pulled my sword from my back blocking the attack but barley. We fought like this for almost an hour until I missed a movement and paid for it. The sound of dripping blood was the only thing that could be heard. I gasped as I grasped onto Satoshi's hand that held tightly to his hilt since his sword went right threw my heart._

_ "Satoshi," I coughed as blood spilt out of my mouth._

_ "I love you," whispered Satoshi as he leaned forward and took my lips._

_ "I also," I whispered as I closed my eyes in pain as Satoshi pulled his sword out of my chest and threw it down to removed the blood. When the sword was out of my chest I fell back onto my back with my eyesight going blurry._

_ "Please come back to me Yuki as a new person like you told me before," whispered Satoshi as he dropped something on me. I looked down at my chest to see a branch of fully bloomed sakura flowers._

_ "I'm not coming back I'm sorry," I whispered to myself as I heard him walk off. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep._

_End of Dream_

"SATOSHI!" I screamed, as I shot up with my hand out stretched.

"Hey are you ok!" panted a voice by the door. I lowered my arm and looked down at my hand.

"Where am I," I whispered as I looked around and then spotted the owner of the voice.

"You're in my bedroom but how are you," answered the boy who stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine actually," I answered as I studied the boy's appearance. He was about 6'7 with long glossy black hair, red brown skin with long round muscles and he wore no shirt, but what caught my attention was his life full brown eyes.

"That's good," sighed the boy as he walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"So what's your name?" I asked as I looked at him threw my right eye since my left eye was covered by bandages since I cut my eyelid badly when I fell off my bike.

"I'm Jacob Black. What's yours?" answered Jacob with a smile.

"I'm Max Adamson," I smiled as I pushed a few strands of blond hair out of my face.

"So what where you doing all the way out here in La Push?" asked Jacob as he watched me closely.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," I smirked as I looked into Jacob's eyes, "Werewolf."

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob as he gave me a weird look.

"Your eyes," I answered as I reached my hand over to Jacob and pushed a few strands of his hair out of his face.

"So if you know what I am answer this," whispered Jacob as he looked right into my eyes, "Why was a vampire after you?"

"Oh so it was a vampire. I thought it was a pyro this time," I laughed more to myself than anything else.

"A what?" asked Jacob who seemed to never heard of a pyro.

"A pyro is a human who has the ability to manipulate fire and some who are well trained and strong enough can turn into fire themselves," I answered.

"Wow so back to my question," stated Jacob who saw what I was doing.

"Well it's a bit of story," I sighed as I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my left hand.

"I have all day," smiled Jacob as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well to start off with how old do I look?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jacob back who was surprised by the question.

"Just answer it and then I will go on," I snapped back.

"Um 17 or 18," answered Jacob who studied my appearance.

"Correct but I'm older than every single person in this world even the vampires," I answered with a smile.

"How is that even possible?" asked Jacob in surprise.

"I am a very special being. I am able to not die so I was given the name Anthanatos several hundred years after my birth," I answered as I looked down at my arm, which was wrapped tightly in bandages as a makeshift cast.

"Anthanatos what does that mean?" asked Jacob as he leaned forward onto the bed.

"Anthanatos is greek and means immortal," I answered.

"So why are they chasing you then?" asked Jacob as he rested his head on my thigh while looking at me.

"Because I am also very powerful. I am able to control and manipulate fire, water, earth, wind and electricity or/and lightening. I am also able to control how I look on the outside or to make it simple I'm a shape shifter. I'm very fast, very strong, I can fly, I can lift things with my mind, read and speak to people threw their mind, create force fields with my mind to block mind attacks or physical attacks. I am also able to speak to animals and understand them as well. And," I explained but stopped.

"And what?" asked Jacob as he looked at me in curiosity.

"And I can create wars and completely destruction," I answered quietly as I combed my fingers on my left hand threw Jacob's long strands.

"You're so powerful it's scary," whispered Jacob as he looked at his sheets.

"That is the reason why vampires and other strong creatures hunt for me," I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"But what's the point they can't kill you?" asked Jacob as he turned his head so his chin was resting on my thigh.

"My blood is very special," I answered as I opened my eye to look at him.

"What is so special about it?" asked Jacob as he relaxed himself as I started to play with his hair.

"My blood has several special qualities but you should hide now someone's come," I answered.

"Shit," whispered Jacob as he crawled under his own bed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was look at my now red brown skin. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard a knock on the door and the sound of a wheel chair.

"Sleeping again are we," sighed an older male voice who I guessed was Jacob's father. I felt a soft hand touch my forehead, then he kissed my forehead and left.

"Wow you weren't lying about shape shifting were you," laughed Jacob as he crawled out from underneath the bed.

"You think so," I answered back in Jacob's voice as I sat up and looked at Jacob.

"Is that how I look?" asked Jacob as he studied my new appearance.

"Yes," I sighed as I transformed back into my original form.

"So what kind of bike is the one you were riding?" asked Jacob with a grin across his face.

"Suzuki Biplane," I answered with a smile as I rested my head on my left hand.

"Wow," whispered Jacob in surprise.

"Thanks," I giggled.

* * *

Please Review this is my first story and I would like to see if anyone likes it so I know if I should post another chapter or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was walking with Jacob threw the forest. Jacob was in his wolf form.

"So will you drive me to school tomorrow Jacob?" I asked as I looked up at the giant wolf. The wolf nodded his head and gave me a grin.

"You're so funny," I giggled as I rested my hand on Jacob's side. Then Jacob stopped and became stiff.

"Is your pack coming?" I asked as I leaned up against Jacob. Jacob nodded his head again. Then I heard the sound of 4 large animals running in our direction. After a few second 4 large wolves appeared in the clearing where Jacob and I stopped with the moon glowing over us. The largest out of the group was a black wolf who stood in front of the pack, which meant he was the alpha male. The other three are a chocolate brown colored wolf, a gray-coated wolf and another gray coated wolf but with dark spots on his fur. The the alpha gave me a glare and a growl

"I don't think your alpha likes me," I whispered to Jacob as I partly hid behind Jacob's long muscular legs. Jacob let a low growl escape his lips. I watched as the two stared at each other. Then after 5 minutes of that silence the other 3 wolves let out howls, which sounded kind of like laughter. Jacob barked at them while showing his fangs. The three lower ranked wolves quieted. Then the black wolf gave me a strange look before turning and running off with the other three close behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we turned back around and started back to Jacob's house. The rusted color wolf didn't look at me as we walked back to the house.

"Ok I get it you don't want to talk about. You can tell me when you want me to know," I smiled as I combed my fingers threw Jacob's soft warm fur.

When we arrived at the house Jacob picked me up by the back of my shirt and dropped me gently on his window ceil.

"Jacob, are you going to sleep out here?" I asked as I sat on the window ceil. Jacob nodded his head.

"Come on just because you're always warm doesn't give you the right to sleep outside. I really don't mind sharing a bed with you. I will even transform into a girl if it makes you more comfortable," I smiled. Jacob sighed and ran into the forest and came back in his human body with no shirt on as usual.

"Happy?" asked Jacob as he climbed threw his window.

"Yes very," I answered as I sat down on Jacob's bed.

"So spoiled," muttered Jacob as he got onto the bed next to me and lied down on his side.

"Thanks Jacob," I whispered as I combed my fingers threw his hair.

"So are you really going to school?" asked Jacob as he closed his eyes.

"I just can't disappear for another week Jacob," I giggled.

"Oh come on," whined Jacob as he opened his eyes and gave me the puppy dog look.

"Sorry pup I can't," I smiled as I lied down, "But would you mind picking me up too tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course," yawned Jacob as he watched me slowly fall asleep.

"Thanks," I whispered as I finally let the darkness of sleep take me.

When I woke up in the morning I felt really warm. I opened my eye to see Jacob's chest. I went bright red when I noticed Jacob was holding me to his chest and that was the reason why I was sweating.

"Jacob," I whispered as I pulled my left arm out and brushed my fingers across his face.

"What is it," groaned Jacob as he opened his eyes.

"I'm really hot," I answered back into Jacob's ear.

"What?" asked Jacob as his eyes shot open.

"You're holding me Jake," I giggled as coved my mouth with my uninjured hand.

"Oh sorry," whispered Jacob as he quickly let go of me with a light blush across his face.

"No it's ok you kept me warm all threw the night," I smiled as I got out of bed.

"Let me help you put your sling on," whispered Jacob as he got out of bed, picked up the sling on the ground and helped me put it on.

"Thanks Jacob," I whispered as I felt Jacob's warm hands touch the back of my neck.

"Let's get going before anyone wakes up," whispered Jacob as he picked me up, jumped out the window and then he put me down on the ground.

"So do you think we can stop by my house?" I asked as Jacob and I walked towards the garage.

"Yeah but why?" asked Jacob as he let me threw the door first.

"I need to give you the extra tier for my front wheel and I need to change," I answered as Jacob opened the door to his rabbit for me.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," laughed Jacob as he closed my door, walked over to his side and got into the car.

"Let's go," I smiled as I watched Jacob start his car up.

When we finally arrived at my housed Jacob let me out and fallowed me up to my house.

"Geeze your house it huge," whispered Jacob as he fallowed me up the steps.

"Yeah it was one of the thousand of houses I've build," I answered as I pulled my keys out of my messenger bag that Jacob left in his car. I gently pushed my door open after I unlocked it and let Jacob in first while I fallowed close behind.

"Jacob the extra wheel to my bike is down this hall threw the first door on the right," I instructed as I started up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked down the hallway to a pair of metal double doors. I stopped in front of them and slide my hands across the cold surface. After a minute or so I pushed the two doors open to reveal my tradition Japanese room. The walls on the west side were made out of paper and wood and in the middle of the room was a king sized raised futon with a black and red kakebuton over it. Several pillow covered the head of the futon in black and red. I dropped my bag on my nicely made bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out a new set of cloths starting from the bottom but stopped at the top since I couldn't figure out how to put my tops on.

"Hey Max are you dressed!" called Jacob's voice from behind the door.

"Almost but do you think you can help me with my sling!" I called back with my fishnet long sleeve shirt in my hands.

"Ok, I'm coming in," answered Jacob as I heard my metal doors being pushed open. Jacob sighed, walked over to me and pulled my sling off.

"Thanks," I whispered as I pulled my shirt off and pulled the fishnet shirt on.

"No problem but why do you wear fishnet?" asked Jacob as he sat down on the futon and watched me dress.

"It reminds me of chain mail I use to wear," I answered as I pulled my t-shirt over it.

"Oh I see but let me help you with your jacket there," smiled Jacob as he got up seeing I was having trouble pushing my injured arm threw the arm of my jacket.

"Thank you Jacob," I giggled as I pulled my left arm threw the arm whole and zipped my jacket up,

"No problem," answered Jacob as he started to put the sling back around my neck after putting my arm into it.

"So did you find the tire?" I asked as I turned to look at Jacob.

"Yes," answered Jacob as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ok so my garage is clean," I whispered to myself but Jacob heard and laughed at me.

"So do you live here all alone?" asked Jacob as we walked down the front steps towards his car.

"Yeah," I answered sadly as Jacob opened the door for me and I got in.

"Maybe when you get better you can stay at my house and meet my dad," smiled Jacob as he started his car.

"And maybe I'll meet your wolf gang too," I smiled back as I leaned back in my seat as we drove off.

"Let's wait for that ok," laughed Jacob as he turned his wheel.

"Ok, ok I get it," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me Max," called Jacob as I felt his eyes on me.

"I'm not sleeping just resting my eyes," I mumbled.

"Right," snickered Jacob as he put his attention on the road.

"Shut up," I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. After 10 minutes or so Jacob stopped the car.

"Here's your stop," said Jacob. I opened my eyes to see we where in the parking lot of Fork High School.

"Ok here I go," I muttered as I opened the door and got out.

"I'll pick you up after school. Ok," smiled Jacob.

"Yeah. Bye," I smiled back as I walked towards the front steps. Every person who saw me gasped at my new appearance. When I walked into my first class everyone stared at me but I brushed off his or her stares and took my seat next to Jasper.

"What happened to you?" asked Jasper as he studied my appearance.

"Fell off my bike," I answered with a smile as I unclipped my bag from my back.

"So how did you get to school?" asked Jasper as he noticed my right arm in a sling.

"A friend drove me to school," I yawned as I sat down.

"So does it hurt at all?" asked Jasper who looked at my injured left eye.

"Not really," I answered as I touched my covered eyes.

"That's good but what happened last week. I saw everyone mobbing you?" asked Jasper as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"I coughed out blood nothing too serious," I answered as I brushed a strand of blond hair out of my eyesight.

"What's your definition for serious?" asked Jasper who never heard anyone saying coughing out blood wasn't serious.

"Well I would say a sword threw the heart, lungs or head would be pretty serious," I answered as he studied Jasper closely.

"You're strange," chuckled Jasper.

"Thanks," I answered back a bit confused since I didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Your welcome," smiled Jasper who still had a chuckle behind his voice.

Lunch

I was sitting at an empty table with only an apple, pudding and a Arizona ice-tea sitting in front of me.

"Hey Anthanatos!" called a voice. I turned my head to see a girl around my age with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Um hi," I answered back as the girl sat next to me.

"My Isabella Swam," greeted the girl.

"Isabella well that's a very beautiful name. I had a very close friend named Isabella when I lived in Europe," I smiled as I picked up my apple and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks," whispered Isabella as she blushed slightly.

"I can tell you came over for something else than to greet me so spill it," I sighed as I read some thoughts on the top of her mind.

"I came to ask you how do you know Jacob Black?" asked Isabella as the mood completely changed.

"Well the day after I arrived here at school I left the hospital early so I went riding around Forks. I drove a little far out into La Push and my tire blew out on me and I crashed. As you can see I hurt my left eye and right arm from the crash and Jacob found me. He took care of me until I was well enough to come to school," I answered as I took another bite of my apple, "But please excuse me." I picked up my empty pudding, half empty tea and my almost eaten apple and left while dropping my pudding into the trash bin.

"She's with the vampires," I muttered to myself as I walked down the steps of the school and into the parking lot, "Well that's weird." I sighed as I took the last bite of my apple and threw it over my shoulder and took a sip of my tea. After 10 minutes of walking I dropped my tea can to the ground, smashed it with my foot and dropped it into my messenger bag.

"This place is full of the unexpected," I whispered to myself as I turned around and started back to the high school.

Last Class

I was sitting on the bleachers in the gym watching my other classmates play dodge ball and lucky for me all 3 vampires were in my class.

"Anthan watch out!" called a voice of one of my classmates but it was too late. A rubber red ball smacked me square in the face making me fall backwards and hitting my head on the row of seats behind me.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I opened my right eye and pushed myself up.

"Are you ok Anthan?" asked the voice of Alice.

"Yeah I'm ok I think," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That ball really came at you didn't it," giggled Alice who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah who was the one who threw it anyway?" I asked as I looked around the gym.

"Edward," answered Alice as she pointed to Edward who was standing on the other side of the gym with a glare in his eye.

"He hates me already," I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"He doesn't hate you he's just angry at you for upsetting Bella," smiled Alice as she watched me.

"Oh so Bella is Edward's girlfriend is she?" I asked as I opened my eye to look at Alice.

"Yeah you can say that," answered Alice as she rested his head on the palms of her hands.

"So that's the connection," I whispered to myself as I scratched the side of my head.

"So Anthan how did you get those?" asked Alice who noticed my injured eye and arm.

"I fell off my bike," I answered as I brushed my left hand over my covered left eye.

"How did that happen?" asked Alice.

"My front tire blew out and my back of by bike fell on top of me," I answered as I picked up the red rubber ball.

"Does it hurt at all?" asked Alice as she watched me stand up.

"Not really," I answered as I threw the ball as hard as I could at Edward with my left hand. The ball was so fast it hit Edward square in the back of the head, the red ball bounced off his head and slammed into the wall making a loud bam sound. Edward snapped his head around with that same hard glare in his eyes. I gave him a grin while waving at him. I could hear Alice giggling behind me.

"Mr. Adamson!" called the Gym coach.

"Oops," I whispered as I rubbed the back of my head.

After Gym Class

I was picking my bag up from the ground where I left it before I sat up near the top of bleachers. After I buckled my messenger bag to my back I quickly left the gym and towards the front doors. But before I got to the doors my sight went black. I saw a flash of someone standing in a tornado of fire with someone in a black cloak watching, but the vision only lasted a few seconds and I found myself leaning against a group of lockers.

"Everything I touch gets destroy doesn't it," I laughed to myself as I closed my eye to think about the quick flash.

"Hey are you ok?" asked the voice of Jasper. My eye snapped open and I turned my head to look at Jasper who stood a foot away from me.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little light headedness," I smiled at Jasper as I pushed myself off the lockers.

"It look to be you were going to have a panic attack," smirked Jasper as he fallowed me towards the front doors.

"Did it?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Max!" called the voice of Jacob.

"See you later Jasper," I whispered gently to the blond as I ran towards Jacob's rabbit.

"So how was your day?" asked Jacob who leaned over to open the door for me.

"Good I guest," I answered as I unclipped my bag before getting in.

"And it seems Edward doesn't like you very much," laughed Jacob.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I gave Jacob a strange look.

"When I watch you walk down the steps Edward was glaring at you the whole way," answered Jacob as he looked at his mirror, "And he is still glaring too."

"Whatever let's go," I sighed as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Ok," smiled Jacob as he started up his car and went down the road.

"So how was your day" I asked as I studied my right hand.

"Same as always," answered Jacob as he turned his wheel.

"SOOO interesting," I giggled.

"Well your description wasn't that great either," growled Jacob playfully.

"Well nothing did happen," I answered back as I started to twirl my hair.

"Right," smirked Jacob as he parked his car in front of my house.

"Ok I did hit Edward in the back of the head with a rubber ball during dodge ball," I sighed as I opened the door.

"You hit the blood sucker with a ball," laughed Jacob.

"Yeah didn't do much damage but it was funny," I smiled as I clipped my bag to my back and shut the rabbit door, "Will you pick me up tomorrow Jacob?"

"Of course I will," smiled Jacob as he watched me walk up the steps to my home. When I unlocked the door and opened the door I turned around to look at Jacob. I waved to him and then I heard the rumble of his car. I smiled, walked into my house, shut and locked the door behind me.

"So my next opponent will be a pyro," I whispered as I dropped my keys into a bowl while dropping my mostly empty bag next to the table that the bowl sat on. I walked down the hall into my large kitchen, which had a nice sized island in the middle with 4 stools sitting on the side of the island that faced the kitchen. I walked over to my fridge, opened the freeze and pulled out some double fudge ice cream. I opened one of my many drawers, pulled out a very large spoon and headed to the sofa. I plopped down on the comfy sofa and turned the TV on. I opened the lid of the ice cream, took a large spoon full out, and shoved it into my mouth letting the dark brown ice cream melt in my mouth. Then after a few minutes something caught my attention. It was a news report about a huge forest fire down in California.

"That close," I muttered as I put down the ice cream and headed up to my room. I pushed the metal door open with my left hand and headed to a huge Japanese styled trunk. I pulled a key out from my back pocket and shoved it into the lock that locked the trunk shut. After a few turns a light click was heard and the lock fell off with a soft thud. I pushed open the trunk and looked inside. Sitting inside the trunk was several different weapons.

"Which to use," I muttered as I pushed threw the metal and wood. Then I smiled as I found the weapon I was looking for. I pushed a few kunai out of the way, picking up the weapon that sat at the very bottom of the trunk and pulled it out.

"Perfect," I whispered as I twisted the Bisento in my hand. After a minute of playing with the long spear like weapon I stopped and placed it against the wall. I shut and locked the chest gently and the pulled my arm out of my sling.

"All better," I smiled as I unwrapped the bandages from my arm. I studied my pale arm that had a small scar across the back of my forearm.

"But I must keep this sling on for another week or two though," I muttered as I dropped the sling on my futon and picked up my Bisento. I started to spin and twirl the weapon in my hands.

"I'll be ready for you pyro," I smiled as I pointed my weapon at a full length mirror, "And you wont be get me anytime soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was sitting peacefully on my futon while reading an ancient Chinese book when I heard a honking sound from the window. I gently dropped a very flat piece of bamboo into my book, shut it and laid it down on one of my many pillows. I got off my raised bed tied up my dark blue yukata, pushed my rice paper screens and stepped out onto my very large poach that stood over my front lawn slash garden. Standing in front of his car was Jacob.

"Well, well, well what a surprise," I smiled as I leaned up against the fencing that enclosed my balcony.

"Hey," called Jacob as he pushed himself off the car.

"So what brings you here on this very cool Saturday afternoon my little wolf?" I asked as I studied Jacob.

"I came to invite you over for dinner," answered Jacob.

"Dinner yum. I have to get dressed first but please come inside the door is open," I smiled gently as I watched Jacob start up to the front doors.

"Do you think I can raid your fridge?" asked Jacob from underneath the balcony.

"Yeah go ahead," I called back as I pushed myself off the fence and walked back into my room. I shut the paper screen doors back into place and started to my closet. I searched threw my several different types of clothing until I found the perfect outfit. I changed quickly and walked to my full-length mirror. Standing in front of the mirror was me in a pair of dark blue butt tight jeans, with a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a light hooded black vest with white fur around the hood. I sighed closing my eyes and re-opening them to reveal my now pure black hair with blond bangs that framed my face that also made my green amber ringed eyes to pop.

"Perfect," I smiled to myself as I pulled an elastic band from my vest pocked and pulled my hair into a neat ponytail. I quickly pulled on a pair of black short socks and a pair of black boat shoes with no laces or lace holes with dark blue petal prints on the toe and the back of the ankle. I left my spotless room and quickly stepped down the stairs.

"Hey Jacob what are you eating?" I asked as I entered the kitchen to find almost every thing I had on the island.

"Um," answered Jacob as he took another bite of what looked to be lasagna from last night.

"So wolves have stomach the size of a black hole," I giggled as I picked up the empty containers of food and put them in the dishwasher.

"Sorry," apologized Jacob as he picked up his now empty plate and put it into the dishwasher.

"No it's ok I was going to have that for dinner but since you invited me over it would have gone to waste," I smiled as I turned to face Jacob.

"Well you look nice today," complemented Jacob.

"Oh thanks," I giggled as I turned the dishwasher on.

"So let's get going," smiled Jacob as he started towards the door.

"I'll be right!" I called as I watched Jacob exit my house. I walked over to a door that looked to be the pantry but when I opened it a small stairway was sitting inside. I quickly walked down the steps into the basement and turned the light on. I quickly scanned the room and then found what I was looking for. I quickly grabbed what I was looking for and ran up the steps, turning the lights off in the basement and kitchen before leaving the house with my keys while locking the door behind me.

"Took you long enough!" called Jacob as he watched me walk down the steps of my house.

"Couldn't find my keys," I lied as I got into the car. Jacob nodded as he started up the car and started up the road.

"So what have you been up to these last 2 weeks?" I asked as I turned my head to look at Jacob who I haven't seen in 2 weeks since my arm was healed.

"School, patrolling and fixing your bike," answered Jacob as he gave me a quick glance.

"Fun," I smiled as I opened the window and rested my arms on the top of the door.

"So what have you been up too?" asked Jacob as he took a turn.

"School work, pissing off Edward as often as possible, hanging out with Jasper and Alice and practicing my spear work," I answered as I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms.

"What do you mean by spear work?" asked Jacob as he gave me a quickly look of interest.

"Spear work like practicing fighting with a spear," I answered as I opened my eyes slightly since the wind was blowing into my face.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jacob as he turned onto the reservation.

"To pass time and my spear work has gotten pretty rusty after 50 years of not practicing it," I giggled as I pushed myself off my arms to look at Jacob.

"Hm I see," whispered Jacob as he parked his car, got out and let me out of his car.

"So who will I be meeting today?" I asked as I picked up my wallet and placed it in my vest pocket.

"Just my dad since my sister isn't home," answered Jacob as he led me towards the front door.

"I hope he likes me," I smiled as Jacob opened the front door for me.

"I'm home dad!" called Jacob as he entered the house.

"It's nice of you to invite Bella over," smiled Jacob's father as he wheeled out but stopped talking when he noticed I wasn't Bella.

"Sorry dad I couldn't bring Bella out she's with her boyfriend again but I thought you would like to meet a new friend I met threw Bella," apologized Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. I am Max Adamson," I greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Max. But you can just call me Billy," greeted Billy back.

During Dinner

I was eating my dinner when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Billy watching me.

"So Max where are you from?" asked Billy.

"I'm from Japan actually," I answered as I took a bite of my food.

"You didn't tell me that," coughed out Jacob in surprise.

"Well you never asked," I giggled.

"You don't look very Asian though," stated Billy as he noticed my European looks.

"Well my mother was from the US and my father was from the UK. They both loved Japan so they decided to live there and while they were living there they had me. So I am considered Japanese since I am a Japanese citizen," I answered as I put my fork down, "Please excuse me." I got up from my seat while placing my napkin on the table and left. But before I left I picked up an umbrella. When I got outside I opened my umbrella and headed into the forest. As I walked my hair slowly started to turn to a coal black color and started to grow so long and so thick the elastic that held my hair up snapped, because it couldn't hold the weight of my growing hair. My cloths also changed into a red hakama as pants that were held up by a red sash that tied in the front in a bow with white hitoe with kariginu style sleeves. As I walked I heard the sound of Jacob's pack fallowing me. I smiled to myself as I quickened my pace to a brisk walk with the umbrella resting on my shoulder.

When I arrived in a clearing I stopped as felt as my chest started to become heaver because I was shape shifting into a woman. When the wolves finally arrived I pulled out 5 slips of paper that all had several kanjis written down on the pieces of paper.

"I can't talk to you in this form can I," I whispered as I threw the slips of paper into the air. Each slip of paper glowed a dark pink color and each shot towards one of the wolves' foreheads. When the paper connected to the wolves forehead they glowed the same pink color as the paper and shaped shifted back to their human form.

"That's better," I smiled softly totally ignoring that all of them were naked.

"What happened!" yelled one of the boys as he picked up his pants and quickly started to pull them on. When all 5 werewolves were dressed the leader who was the tallest and was the black wolf turned to me.

"Who are you?" growled the alpha as he approached me.

"My name is of no concern to you young werewolf," I smiled as I hopped back as he lashed out at me.

"Then why are you here?" asked the alpha as he glared at me.

"I've come to warn you and ask a favor," I answered softly as I started to twirl my umbrella on my shoulder.

"Warn us of what?" asked one of the other werewolf.

"A group of vampires and some very dangerous humans will be in 2 weeks," I answered as I stopped twirling the umbrella.

"Why would vampires be heading this way?" asked the alpha.

"You know that human boy who is very close to your pack member Jacob Black. Correct?" I asked back.

"Yes we sort of know him but what does it have to do with the vampires?" asked the youngest of the group.

"It's because of him the vampires come all the way to Forks. That boy is of great value to many vampires. He's been chased by vampires as long as he can remember and I ask of you to watch over him for me," I answered.

"What does this boy have that so many vampires want?" asked the alpha who now was very interested.

"A food source who can not die of blood lose or be turned into one of them," I answered calmly.

"Is that even possible?" asked the younger werewolf.

"Yes it is because I have seen that boy being eaten by 4 vampires at once and still alive after being attack," I answered as I put my arms into my sleeves with the umbrella still resting on my shoulder.

"Vampires are disgusting creatures," growled the alpha who seemed to be on my side now.

"So will you watch over him for me?" I asked as I looked at the alpha.

"Yeah we'll protect him from those vampires for you," agreed the alpha.

"Thank you and I will give you something in return when I come back," I whispered as I bowed and then disappeared in a smoke screen.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in another clearing back into my normal form and soaking wet with the umbrella I brought with me sitting on the ground.

"At least they will be on guard when they come," I whispered to myself as I turned around.

"MAX!" called the voice of Jacob. I smiled gently as I ran towards Jacob's voice.

"Jacob!" I called back as I ran into Jacob and hugged him.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Jacob as he looked down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered as I rested my head on his warm chest.

"I'm sorry about my dad," apologized Jacob.

"No it's ok. I left because I couldn't think of any good lies," I smiled as I looked up at Jacob.

"Oh that's it. I thought you left because my dad was to pestering," laughed Jacob as he picked up my umbrella I dropped.

"No I like your dad," I answered as we walked back to the house.

"So what were you doing out there anyway?" asked Jacob as we entered the house.

"Walking around," I answered as I pulled my vest off.

"How about we go get dried off first and then we can talk about what you were _really_ doing," smiled Jacob as he dropped the now closed umbrella in an umbrella holder.

"Fine," I sighed as I fallowed Jacob to his room.

"So what were you really doing I can smell Sam's sent all over you?" asked Jacob as he true me a towel.

"It's ok I changed my form so they don't know who I was," I answered as I started to dry my hair off.

"So what did you say to them? I heard them howling about something when I was looking for you," asked Jacob as he started to changed into a pair of dry cloths.

"I told them about the vampires and pyros that are come here," I answered as I dropped the towel on Jacob's bed.

'What?!" asked Jacob in surprise.

"It seems they are down in California right now and they might pick up on my trail I left there a few months ago," I answered as I picked up one of Jacob's t-shirts and slipped it on.

"So is that the reason you were practicing your spear fight?" asked Jacob as he turned his back to me as I started to pull me jeans off.

"Yeah but I didn't want to worry you so I decided not to tell you. I sorry Jacob," I apologized as I picked up a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on.

"Oops," laughed Jacob as he turned to look at me. The sweatpants I now wore were huge on me since my feet were completely covered and it pooled around my feet.

"It's ok I'll fix it," I answered as I bent down and started to roll the pants up so they were at my ankles.

"Now it just looks stupid," Jacob pointed out with a slight laugh behind his voice.

"Shut up!" I barked as I stomped over to him but tripped because one of the pant legs fell down and I stepped on it.

"Are you ok," asked Jacob as I squatted down to look at me.

"My nose hurts," I groaned as I pushed myself up while rubbing my bruised and slightly bleeding nose.

"Come on you klutz," smiled Jacob as I grabbed me by my forearm and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I smiled as pinched the bridge of my noise to stop the blood flow.

"So what are you going to do about the vampires?" asked Jacob as he sat down on the bed.

"Well I'm going to destroy them of course," I answered as I pulled a few tissues out from a box and shoved them up my nose until the bleeding stopped.

"Are you sure you will be able to kill them all?" asked Jacob as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course I've been doing it the last 1000 years haven't I," I smiled as I pulled the now blood red tissues out of my nose and threw them away.

"So tell me what's so important about your blood anyway?" asked Jacob as he watched me closely.

"My blood?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah you told me that's the reason the vampires are chasing you," answered Jacob.

"My blood has the ability to quench the thirst and hunger of any vampire for a longer period of time than if they drank from another source, it can also give vampires with special abilities to become stronger also the vampires who have drank a very large amount of my blood enough slowly become human but they still have there vampire abilities and when humans drink my blood they become as strong as any vampire," I answered as I sat down next to Jacob.

"Your blood is like gold to a vampire isn't it?" asked Jacob as he studied me.

"Yes during the time in ancient China I was treated as Royalty by the Chinese vampires for server generations but I was more of a prisoner or slave than royalty in my opinion since vampires would pay the vampires who caught me large sums of money to drink my blood," I whispered as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"You know something?" asked Jacob as he suddenly changed the subject.

"What?" I asked back as I looked at him in interest.

"You're one of the strongest person I have ever know," smiled Jacob.

"Thanks," I whispered as I leaned up against his shoulder.

"Are you afraid of anything?" asked Jacob as he looked down at me.

"Yeah I'm afraid of a lot of things. Like I told you before I'm still as human as any human in the world," I smiled gently as I closed my eyes.

"So what do you fear?" asked Jacob as he wrapped an around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side.

"I fear losing the ones I love," I answered gently as I opened my eyes slightly.

"Is that your weakness?" asked Jacob as he combed his fingers threw my hair.

"It's the biggest and truly the only weakness I have," I giggled as I opened my eyes fully and looked up at Jacob.

"Am I your weakness?" asked Jacob as he blushed slightly.

"Yes you are Jacob I don't know what I would do with myself if you were killed," I answered as I took Jacob's hand that was in my hair and held it gently, "You're the 2nd person I have come to love that I know might live along side me in this ever changing world."

"What do you mean by 2nd?" asked Jacob as he looked down at me in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered as I slowly closed my eyes as a sudden exhaustion took over my body.

"Ok," smiled Jacob as he watched me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please comment on my story people. I need advice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was sitting on my now fixed Suzuki Biplane motorcycle and was staring off into the distance.

"Hey Max what are you doing?" asked Jacob as he appeared from the garage.

"Your pack is coming," I answered back as I sensed Jacob's pack heading in this direction.

"Yeah your right wonder why," whispered Jacob in surprise as he started to wipe his hands with a greased up rag.

"I should probably go," I smiled as I started up my motorcycle but I was too slow. Standing in my way were the five from yesterday.

"Hey Jacob where were you last night?" asked the oldest looking what which I guess was Sam.

"I had a guest over and since it was raining pretty badly he staid," answered Jacob as he walked over to my side.

"Ah so this is the one?" asked one of the older looking ones.

"Yeah this is Max," answered Jacob as he glared at the boy.

"So you know about us Max?" asked Sam as he turned his attention to me.

"Of course," I answered as I rested my chest on my bike.

"So how did you find out about us?" asked Sam who seemed not to know about the incident that happened when I first arrived in Forks.

"I was being chased by a vampire but Jacob saved me," I smiled as I sat up while leaning down and picking up my helmet, "But I must be going.

"So when are you coming back?" asked Jacob as he watched me slip on my helmet.

"How about you come to My Halloween Park since I am turning _18_ this 3 weeks from this Saturday," I answered as I threw card at Jacob.

"Halloween party," laughed Jacob as he looked at the Halloween styled card.

"Yeah and you 5 can come if you want to," I smiled since I didn't push down the facemask yet.

"We would love to come," answered Sam with a smirk.

"Ok them see you 6 later," I said as I pushed down my mask and drove off.

Later that Day

I was pulling into my drive way after going around town doing some errands when I felt the sensation that I was being watching. I looked around but no one was around.

"Weird," I whispered as I go off my bike and walked it into my garage. I shut the garage and entered into my house.

"Something isn't right," I whispered as I put my helmet on the island and put my vest on the stool. Only seconds after I said that something flew past my cheek and sunk into the wall. I put my hand to my cheek to feel a very thin but bleeding cut.

"Kunai," I whispered with a smile as I looked around the room for my attacker. Then a shadow flew down from above. I put my arms over my head to block the high kick that came at me and threw my attacker back but he wasn't alone. I jumped over the island to dodge a slash attack from a second attacker. Then I jumped back into the hallway to dodge a trust attack from a broad sword.

"You're a bit rusty Li," I smiled as I started to dodge the attacks of my second attacker who attacked me with a high kick.

"Shut up!" yelled Li whose deep burgundy eyes glared at me since that was the only thing I could see since most of his face was covered by a mask.

"Still as short tempered as always," I giggled as I blocked his punch and attack with a knife hand to the neck hitting a nerve that paralyzed his body from the neck down.

"Jeeze Master using the paralyzing attack mean much," called the voice of my attacker who had a broad sword as a weapon as he pulled his full mask off that covered his hair and bottom of his face. Standing behind me was 12-year-old boy with short spiky black hair with yellow tips and his eyes are a deep burgundy color with a tint of amber to them.

"Well Ying I haven't seen you guys in 500 years and this is how you greet me," I answered as I picked up Li.

"Sorry Master," whispered Li whose head rested on my shoulder.

"It's ok but Quan come down and take the mask off the stunts over," I called as I walked to coach and sat down with Li in my lap.

"Fine!" called a young boy's voice as a young boy around age 13 appeared next to me.

"Thank you Quan but where is Ai?" I asked as the 13-year-old Quan sat down next to me. Quan removed his mast to reveal his short violet/purple hair in the front and long black hair in the back with deep burgundy eyes with rings of blue in them.

"He's up in your bedroom," answered Quan.

"Oh really," I giggled as I started to pull of Li's mask to reveal a 10 year old boy with short black hair with red streaks and his eyes were the same deep burgundy eyes with green streaks threw them, "What would he be doing up there?"

"Master I'm hungry," called Li as he looked up at me.

"I bet you are," I smiled as I picked up Li.

"Come on guys let's go up stairs and you can have you fill of blood," I called as I started down the hallway to the stairs. When I pushed my metal door open with my back and entered my bedroom I was hugged tightly around my waist.

"Ai," I whispered as I looked down to see a 7-year-old boy with his hair in two buns covered by a pink cloth with straight cut pink bangs.

"Master are you going to feed us?" asked Ai as he looked up at me with his deep burgundy eye that had a tint of brown to them.

"Yes, yes," I smiled as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Master what happened to you?" asked Quan who noticed the scar on my arm.

"It's nothing please don't worry just drink up," I whispered as I held my arm up to Quan's lips.

"Ok," whispered Quan as he bit down on my wrist. I winced slightly but the pain quickly faded.

"Here Li," I said as I bit down on my wrist and held it up to Li's mouth. Li quickly wrapped his mouth around the bleeding bite wound and started to suck. I smiled softly as I watched Quan and Li drink.

"Ai, Ling this time you can have my neck," I called over to Ling and Ai who were sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah!" yelled Ai as he crawled over to my side.

"Remember genital. I'm still human," I warned as I looked at Ai from the corner of my eye.

"I know Master," smiled Ai as he put his mouth to my neck and bit down. I groaned slightly in pain as Ling bit down on the other side of my neck. After a while I started to feel light head, I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness of sleep.

When I woke up I found myself changed into my sleeping yukata and under the kakebuton.

"What time is it," I groaned as I pushed myself up.

"It's 5:30," answered Ai who was sitting next to me on my giant futon.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Down stairs making you some food," answered Ai with a smile as he crawled onto my back.

"I didn't know they knew how to cook," I whispered to myself in surprise as I put my hands under Ai's thigh and carried him out of my bedroom.

"Oh Master your awake," greeted Quan as he turned away from what he was making.

"Yeah I'm awake but what are you making for me?" I asked as I looked over what was on the island and put Ai down on one of the chairs.

"We made you boiled cockles, black pudding, liver, heart, pheasant and some curry," answered Li.

"Well someone has been reading their cook books," I giggled as I sat down and started to eat a plate that Ying made for me.

"Is it good?" asked Li as he watched me eat.

"Of course. Thank you for thinking of me," I smiled as I started to cut up my blood sausage. When I was done eating everything I left to take a bath.

When I entered into the bathroom I quickly stripped down out of my yukata and started my bath. My tub was large enough to hold 3 people in it.

"I forgot how wiped out I get after those guys feed off of me," I whispered as I fell to my knees and rested my head on the edge of the tub. Then when the tub was filled I turned the water off and got in. I sighed in pleasure as I felt my pain slowly disappear. Then everything became black around me. I suddenly saw Bella Swan in a bride dress with a group of vampires chasing her and then I saw Jacob protecting Bella but because there was so many he was overwhelmed.

"Jacob," I screamed and then I was back to reality and I was inhaling water. I pushed myself up and started to cough out water and blood.

"No I wont let that happen again," I whispered as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees.

At School

I was walking down the hall to the front doors when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Ag," I groaned as I put a hand to my neck.

"Anthan are you ok?" asked the voice of Jasper. I responded with a groan and slid to the ground.

"Anthan what's wrong?" asked Jasper as he knelt down next to me. Then I watched as Jasper's expression changed from calm to hunger in a matter of seconds as he saw the blood running down my neck.

"Jasper you shouldn't," I groaned as I put my other hand on Jasper's chest. But because of my weak stated Jasper quickly over came me pinning my arms above my head and biting down on my already bleeding neck wound. I gasped in pain as I felt Jasper sucking out my blood.

"Jasper!" yelled the voice of Alice but I didn't know for sure since I fell into unconsciousness.

_Dream_

_I was sitting in my father's ballroom after having a very heated argument about moving. I was twirling my long curly black locks while glaring at the ceiling with my hazel eyes. Then I heard the entrance doors open and I whipped my head around to see who had entered. Standing in the door way was young man with honey blond locks and dark blue eyes._

_"Major Whitlock," I stated in a southern ascent as I got up from my seat and dusted off my lacey sky blue southern belle dress with matching laced sky blue and white hat with delicate tulips sewed onto it. As I did so the Major approached me. _

_"Lady Annabelle, you look absolutely stunning today," complemented Major Whitlock as he took my gloved hand and kissed it. _

_"Oh thank you Major Whitlock you don't look bad yourself," I smiled._

_"Thank you Lady Annabelle you're too kind," Major Whitlock replied as his cheeks turned slightly pink. _

_"So what are you doing here on this beautiful evening?" I asked as Major Whitlock pulled me closer to him._

_"I've come to dance with the most beautiful lady in the world," answered Major Whitlock as he put his other hand on my waist._

_"You're so bold Major," I smiled as I put my other hand on his shoulder._

_"Please call me Jasper," whispered the Major as music suddenly started to play as we started to move across the room. _

_""Ok Jasper," I blushed as the Major lead me across the room. We glided across the ballroom hand and hand step for step not saying a word but out eyes said it all._

_"So I heard you and your father fight a few minutes ago. What was that about?" asked Jasper as he let go one of my hands and twirled me around. _

_"Nothing, nothing," I reassured him as I twirled back into his arms and we started back in our steps. _

_"Please tell me you sounded very upset," pleaded Jasper as we started to spin around the large marble room. _

_"My father wants us to move back to England…" I trailed off as Jasper stopped dead and stared at me. _

_"You're leaving? Why?" asked Jasper as he looked at me with sadness and shock. _

_"I don't want to but my father tells me it will be safer there than here," I whispered with my voice thick with sadness and my eyes beginning to water._

_"Run away with me so you will never be away from me," he begged as he held my gloved hands tightly in his. After he spoke those words I burst into tears and fell into his arms._

_"Major Whitlock I love you," I cried into his army jacket as I felt his warm arms wrap around me. _

_"I love you too Lady Annabelle," cooed Jasper as he combed his fingers threw my long locks while rest his chin on my hat._

_"So where will we go?" I asked as I looked up into Jasper's face with tears still falling from my eyes._

_"I don't know my love, I don't know," whispered Jasper as he brushed away my tears with his finger, "But as long as I'm with you I will forever be happy." _

_"Let me go pack," I stated as I pulled away from him._

_"No we don't have time," Jasper said suddenly as I took my hand and pulled me out of the room._

_"Jasper slow down!" I cried out as I held my hat to my head as we sprinted threw the maze I called home. But after I spoke those words Jasper suddenly stopped._

_"Shh," whispered Jasper as he put his fingers to his lips and pulled me close to him. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps and voices. _

_"I know she will be upset but I'm doing it for her well being!" called the voice of my father. _

_"But Henry," cried the voice of my mother as the footsteps slowly started to get louder. _

_"In here," whispered Jasper as he wrenched open a door and pushed me in._

_"Jasper!" I yelped as I stumbled into the room as Jasper shut the door. _

_"Major Whitlock what a surprise!" called the voice of my father._

_"I came in search of Lady Annabelle but I could not finder her do you know where the Lady might be?" asked the voice of Jasper._

_"I'm sorry Major but my daughter and I had a very upsetting conversation and she probably wouldn't want to see anyone at the moment," stated the voice of my father, "But I do not know that myself either my boy." _

_"Will you inform me when you find the Lady?" asked the voice of Jasper._

_"Of course Major Whitlock I know how much you care for my darling Annabelle," said my mother's sweet voice. _

_"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart," said Jasper as I heard my parents' footsteps become faint. _

_"You're a good liar Major Whitlock," I giggled as Jasper helped me out of the small room and into the hallway. _

_"How do you think I got into the army my darling," smirked Jasper._

_"That's how is it," I smiled as I fixed my hat back into place._

_"Oh your flower," gasped Jasper as he picked up a white tulip that fell from my hat._

_"Oh darn," I muttered as I touched the top of my hat and felt an empty spot on my hat._

_"But may I keep it Lady Annabelle?" asked Jasper as he twirled the flower between his fingers. _

_"Of course my sweet Jasper," I smiled. Jasper smiled to himself as he put the flower in his front jacket pocket and took my hand. We started off on our journey out of the house and it's grounds and down the road into the thick forest that surrounded my house._

_"Jasper do you know where we are going?" I asked as I fallowed Jasper tripping here and there and fixing my hat as we walked along the uneven road._

_"Yes we should be safe from your parents if we keep walking!" called Jasper who was a few paces in front of me._

_"But Jasper!" I called but was cut off when the sound of a gunshot, shot threw the silent. I cried out in fright and ran into Jasper's arms._

_"They must think you ran away and your father is sending a search party," whispered Jasper as he held my shaking body._

_"Jasper I'm scared," I whispered as I bared my face in his jacket._

_"It's ok everything will be all right," cooed Jasper as he rubbed my back gently. _

_ "Jasper will we be able to escape?" I asked as I looked up into his face that glowed brightly by the moons light._

_"Yes but we must run now," whispered Jasper as he held my hand and pulled me down the road in a sprint._

_"Jasper slow down my hat is falling off!" I yelled at Jasper as I tried to hold my hat on my head since the ribbon untied from the bow tie it was in._

_"Not now!" ordered Jasper as he started to run faster. Then a cool breeze blew by blowing my hat right off my head._

_"Jasper my hat!" I cried as I let go of his hand and ran after my flying hat. _

_"Lady Annabelle!" yelled Jasper as he ran after her, "You know that was a very dangers move you pulled."_

_"I'm sorry my hat fell off," I answered as dusted my hat of dirt._

_"Let me," sighed Jasper as he took my hat put it on my head and tied it up into a bow. When he was done he leaned in and took my lips in a soft but sweet kiss._

_"What was that for?" I asked as I blushed a bright pink._

_"Because I love you," answered Jasper as he took my lips once again and pulled me closer making the kiss deeper and more passionate. _

_"Thank you," I whispered in embarrassment since Jasper was the first man to kiss me. _

_"Now come on," called Jasper who was already several paces away from me. Then another gunshot broke the silence but it was too close for comfort. Jasper spun around but it was too late. Jasper watched in slow motion as I fell to the ground and as I did my ribbon untied, flew up and landed at Jasper's feet._

_"Lady Annabelle," whispered Jasper in shock as he stared at my motionless body that lied in my own pool of blood. Jasper slower walk towards my body but every step he took my dress became a darker crimson. _

_"My lovely Annabelle," cried Jasper as he fell to his knees in front of me but when he did the tulip in his pocket fell out and landed in the blood._

_"Jasper," I crocked as I reached up to him._

_"Oh my sweet Lady," whispered Jasper as he took my hand and held it tightly._

_"I was too slow," I whispered as I slowly started to close my eyes._

_"Annabelle," whispered Jasper as my now lifeless pure white hand slid out of his and into the pool of crimson, "ANNABELLE!" Jasper bit back tears as his eyes and heart burned with sorrow._

_"Annabelle I'm so sorry my sweet little Annabelle," apologized Jasper as he leaned forward kissed my still warm pink lips. Then the sound of voices and horses broke Jasper's thoughts._

_"I'm sorry for leaving you my love. I am so very sorry," apologized Jasper once again as he picked up the now blood red tulip put it into his pocket and ran. _

_End of Dream_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I shot up from the bed I with my heart thumbing against my chest and my cheeks wet with tears.

"I thought I forgot about that," I whispered as I rubbed my cheeks dry. Then the door suddenly flew open. I looked up in fear since I was still so fragile from the loss of blood and the dream. Standing in the doorway was Edward.

"Edward," I stuttered in fear as scooted back into the bed board.

"What are you doing here," growled Edward as he walked over to the bed with incredible speed. I was to scare and weak to leave the bed or move in anyway.

"Don't," I cried out as I felt Edward shove me against the wall.

"Answer me," growled Edward as he pinned me down harder.

"I don't know," I whimpered as I closed my eyes and started to shake.

"Edward let him go!" yelled the voice of Dr. Cullen. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen in the doorway with an older woman, a younger girl and a very muscular looking guy. Edward glared at me as he let me got. I rubbed my shoulder where Edward was pushing on.

"Edward what were you doing?" asked the older woman.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Edward back as he shot me a glair.

"He was attack by Jasper a few days ago and I've been keeping an eye on him," answered the doctor as he approached Edward. AS they talked I moved over to the window with out knowing and stood there. Then after Edward and Dr. Cullen stopped yelling at each other Jasper and Alice appeared in the room.

"Anthan are you ok?" asked Alice as she approached me with Jasper at her side. When I saw Jasper the flashes of my past with him flashed threw my head. I held my head with both my hands and backed up right into the window shattering it.

"Anthan!" yelled Jasper as he ran to the window to catch me. I screamed as I started to fall and as I did I shaped shifted into Annabelle in my dream.

"ANNABELLE!" screamed Jasper in surprise as he leaned out the window and was about to jumped but I disappeared in a whirlwind of air.

When I finally hit the ground I was now in my backyard under the protection of a cherry tree.

"Damn it," I groaned in my southern ascent as I put my arm over my eyes and bit my lip. Then after a few minutes of lying on the ground I pulled my arm away so I was able to look at the sky.

"He'll be looking for me now," I groaned as I pushed myself up while changing into my normal form. I got to my feet and started into my house.

"Master where did you go?" asked Li as my vampire children surrounded me when I entered.

"I'm sorry my loves I had some business to do," I apologized as I pet their heads while smiling softly to reassure them.

"What is that smell on you Master?" asked Ai as he pulled on my sleeve.

"I ran into an old friend," I answered as I walked into the house and sat down on the coach.

"Master are you hungry?" asked Quan as he sat down next to me.

"No I'm fine," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Are you scared?" asked Li as I felt his eyes on me.

"You can say so," I answered as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"What are you scared of Master?" asked Ying who was sitting on my other side.

"I fear the past my little vampires," I answered as Ai sat down in my lap.

"Did someone from your past have an encounter you?" asked Quan as he watched me closely.

"Yeah a former lover of mine," I answered as I rested my head on the back of the coach and looked up at the ceiling.

"Did he hurt you master?" asked Ying as he looked at me in worry.

"No he did nothing. I was the one to hurt him," I answered as I closed my eyes because they were burning with tears.

"It's ok master he probably forgave you," reassured Ai as he smiled up at me.

"You think so?" I asked as I opened my eyes making tears slip down my face.

"Mother always says true love can over come anything even after death," answered Quan as he held my hand tightly in mine.

A Few Days Later

It was now the 3rd day I've been locked inside my house. My house was now completely spotless from the constant cleaning and re-cleaning of the house. My 4 vampire children had left to China a yesterday since they had things to do in China. I was now cleaning the master bathroom for the 3rd time today. I was wearing a pair of old ratty baggy jeans a large red tang top that has one strap falling off my shoulder and a bandana wrapped around my head to keep my hair out of my face and a pair of unused cheap black flip-flops.

"Why am I hiding anyway," I muttered to myself as I scrubbed a hand print mark I made very hard with the rag I had. Then I heard a howling in the distance.

"Is that Jacob," I whispered to myself as I walked away from my cleaning and opened the huge window that took much of the back wall where the tub sat next to and looked out of it into the forest that was much of my back yard. Then I saw Jacob in his wolf form running to my house from the forest. Then Jacob stopped in the middle of my yard and looked up at me.

"What is it puppy?" I asked as I leaned on the window ceil while watching him. He whined at me and gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Ok I'm coming down but catch me ok," I smiled as I pushed myself out the window and started to fall. Jacob barked happily jumping up to me, I grabbed him around the neck and held on tight. When he hit the ground I let go of his neck and landed on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes. Then Jacob transformed and hugged me tightly.

"Jacob," I whispered as I leaned up against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me the blood suckers took you," whispered Jacob into my ear as he held me tighter.

"Jacob," I breathed as I closed my eyes and rested my head under his chin.

"They hurt you didn't they," asked Jacob as he closed his eyes and just held me.

"No they did nothing to me," I answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"But why haven't you been to school?" asked Jacob as he looked down at me.

"I couldn't face them," I cried into his neck.

"Face who?" asked Jacob in surprise at my answer.

"The vampires I can't face Edward, Alice or Jasper. I'm too scared Jacob," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around the back of his shoulders and held his shoulders with my hands.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" asked Jacob as he lifted my chin with his hand.

"Would you?" I sniffed as tears slipped from my eyes.

"Yes I will," smiled Jacob as he kissed my tears away.

"Jacob I love you," I cried into his bare chest but because of his heat my tears disappeared only seconds after leaving my eyes.

"I love you too," whispered Jacob as he kissed my forehead gently while rocked back and forth with me in his arms.

"Thank you Jacob," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips but I had to us my arm strength to pull myself up to his level. We just stood like that until Jacob leaned down so my feet touched the ground and made the kiss even deeper.

"Come on let's get you some pants," I smiled as I blushed slightly when I noticed Jacob was completely naked.

"Oh yeah sorry," smiled Jacob as he rubbed the back of his neck. I just sighed and took his hand.

"Come on," I whispered as I pulled him into my house and up to my room. When I arrived in the room I let go of Jacob's hand and skipped over to my closet.

"Let's see here what could fit you," I mumbled to myself as I looked through my sweatpants. Then I suddenly felt Jacob's warm hand under my shirt and was rubbing my stomach.

"Jacob," I groaned as I leaned up against the dresser that was in my closet.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jacob back as he kissed the back of my ear.

"What wrong?" I gasped as I felt Jacob's hand brush up against my nipple.

"I'm in heat and I can't control myself," answered Jacob as he licked down my neck.

"Jacob," I yelped in surprise as I felled Jacob unzip my pants and started to pull them off.

"Please don't be mad at me," groaned Jacob as his hand under my shirt started to pinch my nipples.

"Ah Jacob," I moaned as I put all my weight on the dresser making it shake as I did.

"You skin is so cold," whispered Jacob into my ear as he nibbled it lightly. I gasped in please as I felt Jacob grind up against my clothed ass.

STOP LEMEN Scene!!! Will Post this later

When I woke up in the morning I found myself lying on top of Jacob with the blanket only covering us from the waist down. I pushed myself up and off of Jacob's chest but lied down again because of the enormous pain in my ass.

"It's been awhile since I felt that," I groaned as I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jacob's side.

"Was I too ruff?" mumbled Jacob in his sleep who seemed to have heard me.

"No, no I'm just a bit rusty," I mumbled back as I rested my head on his chest and looked at his face.

"Thanks," yawned Jacob as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're welcome," I whispered as I folded my arms on Jacob's chest and then rested my chin on my arms.

"You look like a girl right now," laughed Jacob.

"Hey!" I barked as I glared at him.

"But you look like a very pretty girl," smiled Jacob as he brought his hand up and brushed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"Smooth talker," I giggled as I closed my eyes excepting Jacob's treatment.

"Yeah but you don't mind," whispered Jacob as he kissed my lips gently.

"Of course I don't mind," I smiled as I kissed him back with the same gentleness.

"You seem different Max. What's up?" asked Jacob after we stopped kissing.

"What do you mean?" I asked back as I rested my head on his shoulder while looking at the wall.

"I don't know you just seem a bit off," mumbled Jacob as he sat up again.

"Maybe it was those 4," I mumbled to myself as I touched my neck where Ai bit me.

"What are you mumbling about?" asked Jacob as he took my hand and looked at my neck.

"Jacob cut it out," I groaned as I felt what was coming my way.

"Did one of those blood suckers bite you?" growled Jacob as he saw the bite scar on my neck.

"It was my fault," I answered gently as I pulled away from Jacob with pain shooting up my back as I did.

"How could it be your fault?" asked Jacob in the same angry tone as he watched me crawl away.

"I was so weak after those four even with the iron filled food they made for me I still wasn't well enough to leave," I answered as I stopped at the very edge of the futon.

"What four?" asked Jacob as he stared at my back.

"When I lived in China I adopted 4 young new born vampires. And ever since then I've thought of them as my children," I answered as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"You mean you had 4 vampires feeding on you at once?" asked Jacob as he crawled next to me.

"Yes they were all pretty hungry so I fed them there fill," I smiled as I looked at my bite marks on my wrist.

"Why do you let them?" asked Jacob in disgust.

"Because they are like children to me. I raised them from newborn to full fledge vampire. If it wasn't for me they would have killed many and ending up dead themselves," I answered as I hid my face in my knees.

"You act exactly how a mother would," muttered Jacob as he starred at me.

"Hm," I whispered as I looked up slightly.

"But I like that about you," smiled Jacob as he kissed my cheek.

"So you're not mad anymore?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No I'm not mad, just disappointed that's all," answered Jacob as he hugged me from the side.

"Hm," I smiled as I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"So where are those 4 vampires I don't smell them anywhere?" asked Jacob as he looked down at me.

"They left 2 days ago and you can't smell them is because I have been cleaning the house non-stop since I came back from the Cullens'," I answered as I leaned my head back slightly to look up at Jacob.

"Wow you are one good cleaner Max," laughed Jacob.

"You could say cleaning relaxes me in some ways," I giggled as I kissed his cheek lightly.

"So do you want to do something or just lay around all day?" asked Jacob as he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go and take a bath first," I smiled as I sat up slowly to not cause pain.

"I can take a bath with you now. We are moving pretty fast aren't we," smiled Jacob as he fallowed right behind me to my king sized bathroom. When we arrived in the bathroom I picked up my cleaning supplies, put it away and turned on the bathtub.

"Jeeze how many times did you clean this bathroom?" asked Jacob who could smell the strong sent to cleaning product.

"I cleaned this bathroom about 9 or 12 times not sure didn't count," I answered as I turned off the tub and got in.

"HEY!" called Jacob as he got in with me.

"So what have you been up to Jacob?" I asked as I sat down Jacob's lap.

"The usual," answered Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Hm," I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes.

"So did you miss me?" asked Jacob.

"Of course I missed you puppy," I answered with a giggled as I played with my long locks.

"So what do you want to do after we finish our bath?" asked Jacob as he picked up my shampoo and squirt some into his hand.

"Maybe we could do a motorcycle race or something. I haven't rode my motorcycle in a while," I answered as I felt Jacob scrub shampoo into my hair.

"That would be fun I could see if I could kick you ass," laughed Jacob as he started to scrub down my locks

"You wish," I smiled as I closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was sitting on my balcony looking up at the sky while Jacob was fast asleep in my room.

"How long will I have to hide from them," I whispered as I pulled my knees closer to my chest, "I have to go back to school eventually or I might be found out." I let a sigh escape my lips as I let my thoughts go wild in my head. I sat there for a few more minutes before getting up.

"Maybe I should go and clean my bike," I whispered to myself as I walked passed the sleeping Jacob and tip toed about of bedroom with out making a sound. I walked down stairs and into the garage turning the light on, picking up a bucket of clean water and a rag and walking over to my very muddy GsX-R Suzuki.

"Geeze we really did get you muddy," I mumbled as I sat down next to the bike, picked up my rag and dropped it into the bucket of water before getting up, walking over to the counter and picking up a bottle. I walked back over to the bike, opened the bottle and poring the substance into the bucket.

"That should be enough," I whispered as I shut the bottle and mixed the water and soap together. I pulled the rag out after a while of it being mixed and started to scrub the bike roughly. I sat there for what felt like days but when I was done my bike was silver and spotless again with not a smudge of mud in or out of sight.

"Well I feel a lot better now," I yawned as dropped the rag in the now muddy water and picked up the bucket. I opened the garage and walked out to the side of the driveway and threw the dirty water into the grass. Then I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up but it was too dark to see anything.

"Hello!" I called as I stood up straight and looked around since the house lights only illuminated the drive way and some of the yard. Then I heard something from above. I turned around but I could see nothing on the roof.

"I'm tired," I muttered thinking that was the reason why I was hearing footsteps. But when I turned back around and opened my eyes I yelp in surprise at who standing there and fell backwards onto my back.

"Sorry," apologized Jasper as he grabbed my hand pulled me up but because of his strength I fell into his chest.

"Jasper," I whispered in surprise and fear.

"I promise I wont hurt you this time but I came to ask how and why did you changed into the girl?" asked Jasper as he looked down at me.

"Um, well," I whispered as I looked down at my hands.

"Please tell me why you changed into Lady Annabelle?" asked Jasper as he grabbed my shoulder tightly.

"Jasper you're hurting me," I whispered as I tried to pull away.

"Please tell me," whispered Jasper with pain behind his voice as if he was about to cry.

"If you must know," I whispered as I closed my eyes and transformed into Lady Annabelle, "I am Lady Annabelle Lockhart my Sweet Jasper."

"Annabelle," whispered Jasper as he studied my face.

"I'm sorry that I had to deceive you but this is how I," I apologized in a my old sweet southern accent.

"But how?" asked Jasper who seemed to be very confused.

"I am a special kind of being Jasper. I am an immortal much like you as a vampire I am able to live forever but unlike vampires I am unable to find the peace of death and I don't have the strong body of one either. I have several special powers that I was give that help me survive in this world one as you can see is to be able to shape shift into anything I want. Lady Annabelle was one of my many identities I used but I kept that identity from the beginning to the very end. Lady Annabelle was a real person and I did love you very much but I couldn't stay at your side any long or you would of found out about the real me," I explained to him as I put one hand on his cheek to keep him from looking away from me, "I loved you very dearly Jasper. I died to keep you safe from being killed by the vampires who were chasing me. So please forgive me and my undying love for you for making you into a cold man."

"What vampires?" asked Jasper as he looked at me.

"I have been chased my vampires my whole life Jasper. Since the vampire race was born I was like a secret treasure only the greed and wise vampires knew about. My blood has special traits that many vampires want and since you've drank my blood you feel more powerful and you haven't felt any hunger yet have you?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"How is that possible?" asked Jasper as he brushed my black bangs out of my face.

"I was born in a small village in the middle east or maybe upper Egypt I am not sure. My mother died giving birth but I was able to survive with out her help. I grew older. I went exploring the world and when I entered into Greece and old man saw me and called me Anthanatos which means importable," I answered as I looked down at my hands.

"What else?" asked Jasper as he studied me.

"I am as vulnerable as any human. I have felt pain no human as felt. But the worst pain I ever felt was when I ate the flesh of the humans who locked me away thinking I was a demon from hell," I cried as I covered my face with my hands.

"You have eaten human flesh," whispered Jasper in surprise.

"I was locked in that under ground dungeon for over a centaury and a half I couldn't hold back I was so hungry. I attack and ate every single person who was part of that family who locked me away. After I ate them I felt so guilty that I wanted to die but I was never given that pleasure," I answered as I fell to my knees.

"Could you please stop talking and become Lady Annabelle again?" asked Jasper as he lowered himself to my level and hugged me.

"I loved you so much," I cried as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I never stopped loving you," whispered Jasper, which surprise me.

"I thought you would have forgotten about me after all those years," I whispered as I looked up at him in surprise.

"I could never forget your pretty face my Lady," smirked Jasper as he brushed my tears away.

"Still a smooth talker," I laughed as I brushed my fingers over his cold stone face.

"That is one of my traits I didn't loose when I was changed," chuckled Jasper as he picked me up, "Will you stay with me for the night?

"Jasper not tonight Jacob is," I answered but was stopped when I heard garage door slam open.

"But him DOWN!" roared Jacob as he charged. I took this chances to jump out of Jasper's arms and land in front of Jacob. Jacob ran right into my arms throwing me onto my back. I groaned in pain as I felt my dress rip in the back. Then my control over my transformation broke and I turned back into my normal form. I felt my back start to bleed since I ripped it open when Jacob pushed me down.

"Annabelle," yelled Jasper as he ran over to my side pushing Jacob off of me and picked me up.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jacob as he looked at me with anger and jealousy since Jasper who holding me in his arms.

"I don't want either of you to go kill each other since I love you both very much. If you kill each other I will cry," I answered as I pushed myself away from Jasper and stood up, "I've seen plenty of people I loved male and female die because of me. So please don't do it. Both of you can probably live as long as me and I wouldn't want to see you both kill each other because of me."

"But he sucked your blood how can you forgive him?" asked Jacob in anger as he stood up.

"Because when Jasper was human I was his lover," I answered as I turned to look at Jacob, "If you two want you can both stay with me tonight only if you don't fight ok." Jacob glared at Jasper and Jasper just gave Jacob his 'I don't like you but I will be nice' look.

"Come on, and Jacob could you bandage me up," I called as I started into the garage with the bucket in my hand.

"Yeah!" called Jacob as he ran after me with Jasper close behind me. When we arrived up in my bedroom Jasper fallowed me in since Jacob went to get bandages.

"Come on sit!" I called over to him as I sat down on my futon and patted a place next to me. Jasper bit his lip but walked over and sat down next to me.

"Why didn't you confront me when you came to school the first day?" asked Jasper as he looked at me in curiosity.

"Because there was no point of confronting you. I wasn't going to tell you at all. But when I came to your house I had that dream of the last moments I had with you before I was shot down by one of the many vampires who were hunting me. I didn't want to bring you pain so please forgive me for being selfish," I answered with sad eyes.

"I'm back!" called Jacob as he entered the room with a first aid kit in his arms.

"Thank you Jacob," I smiled as I quickly removed my shirt.

"Jeeze I'm sorry Max," apologized Jacob as he sat behind me and studied the ripped skin.

"It's ok I've had worse," I sighed as I rubbed my head. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes as he started to clean my wound with a warm rag.

"So how long were you with the bloodsucker before he became one?" asked Jacob as he dried my wound and started to smear some medical cream over it.

"2 years about. My father at the time was an owner of a trading company who worked with the arm in Texas," I answered as my back muscles relaxed as I felt Jacob's warm hand on my back.

"So who were you?" asked Jacob as he searched threw the first aid kit for some bandages.

"I was Annabelle Lockhart the daughter of Henry Lockhart," I answered as I felt Jacob started to wrap the bandages around me.

"So what was your relationship?" asked Jacob as he pulled the bandages to make it tight and started wrapping again.

"Well at the time he was Major Whitlock to me and I disliked him very much because my father wanted me to marry him," I answered with a smirk.

"WHAT!" yelled Jacob as he pulled tightly on the bandages making me wince in pain.

"But it didn't happen but I fell in love with him anyway since he charm was to strong for me to ignore," I smiled as grabbed Jasper's hand and held it tightly.

"Eck don't go sucking face with him now," barked Jacob with a bit discus behind his voice.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I turned around but fell over because Jacob pulled on the bandages. Then Jacob bit his lip to try to stop himself from laughing.

"That wasn't nice," I barked as I smacked him over the head.

"Sorry," apologized Jacob as he rubbed his head and finished my bandages. I just sighed and got up. I walked over to my closet and pulled on a sleeping yukata with out showing my body to the two. I quickly closed my yukata closed it up with a sash, pulled my hair up into a ponytail and headed back over to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep," I announced as I lied down between Jacob and Jasper. After a few minutes I was fast asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was strange. My back was really warm while my front was really cold since Jacob was behind me and Jasper was in front of me.

"Your awake," whispered Jasper as he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Yes I am but what time is it?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"7," answered Jasper as he looked at my clock that hung on the wall.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked as I lied down barring my face in my pillows.

"Yes," sighed Jasper as he brushed his fingers threw my hair.

"So how was your night?" I asked as I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"I don't really remember. I think I fell asleep," answered Jasper.

"Ah so the blood you drank is taking effect," I whispered to myself.

"What effect?" asked Jasper whom I only told two of the effects to.

"The last and most important effect is that my blood if kept in the vampires system can eventual turn them human in the way of the body I guess. You sleeping is one of the qualities that you got from drinking my blood. You will be able to sleep until you feel hunger again," I told him as I pushed myself up onto my knees while gripping the pillow I was lying on to my chest.

"You mean you can turn a vampire into a human again?" asked Jasper in surprise.

"Yes but only to an extent. A vampire who has drank my blood for a long time will have human qualities, like breathing, having a working heart, being able to sleep, eat and feel pain, but the vampire still will need to drink blood but only ever few years and the vampire would still have there special ability and other vampire qualities," I explained as I criss crossed my legs and leaned up against Jasper.

"You should probably get dressed," whispered Jasper as he stood up, "I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah I'll be there!" I called to him not carrying if I woke Jacob up. Jasper took his leave going out onto the balcony and jumping off of it.

"Well that was one interesting night," I yawned as I got up and started to dress. When I was finished dressing I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"Good morning," I greeted as I turned my head slightly to look at Jacob.

"Morning so the bloodsucker is gone?" asked Jacob as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes he's gone and stop call him that. It's not nice," I answered with a sigh as I removed Jacob's arms and went over to my bed to make it.

"But he is one," stated Jacob as he watched me.

"I know that but I don't want you treating him badly. I don't care if you hate his guts I would at least want you to act like an adult **human**," I said as I started to arrange the pillow.

"Ok fine I wont call him that but what should I call him. Should I call him _Major Whitlock_?" asked Jacob saying Jasper's old name in a fake southern accent to make fun of me.

"No I am the only one who can call him _Major Whitlock_!" I yelled at him changing into Annabelle when I said Major Whitlock.

"Jeeze don't need to get angry," laughed Jacob as started out of the bedroom.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called in my southern accent while changing back into my normal form. I just heard a wolf how and I sighed. I quickly picked up my room and went to my bathroom to do my hair, brush my teeth and anything else I had to do. I finished that in 5 minutes and went down stairs.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Jacob who was sitting at the island.

"Pancakes," I answered as I opened the fridge and pulled out some Pancake batter I made yesterday morning.

"Yum," smiled Jacob as he watched me make the pancake. In about 10 minutes both of us were eating our pancakes.

"Well Jacob if you want to stay here just clean up a bit and if you are leaving please lock all the doors and leave threw a window," I told Jacob as I kissed his cheek, "See you later." I ran to the garage with my Suzuki Biplane keys, house keys and bag in hand. I jumped onto my yellow bike tighten my bag to my back and pulled my matching yellow bike helmet on. I back up of the garage, push a button on my bike closing the garage and drove off.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on this stupid Writers BLOCK. I hope you will all be happy and comment on it. Sorry again for the long wait. ^-^**'**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading this far. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter ^-^ writers block. So here is CHAPTER 7 YEAH! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7

When I arrived at the school I parked my bike in an empty space. I pulled my helmet off and shoved it into my bag. I got off my bike and headed up to the school but half way there I ran into Bella since I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry Bella," I apologized as I smiled at the dark haired girl.

"No its ok but why are you running?" asked Bella.

"I was running," I answered in surprise since I didn't notice I was going that fast.

"Yeah you were. Where are you trying to go?" asked Bella who was curious about where I could be running to this early in the morning.

"Um first period," I answered as I felt my face heat up.

"But the bell doesn't ring for another 10 minutes," Bella said as she looked down at her watch.

"Yeah you're right," I answered in surprise as I looked down at my watch, "But anyway Bella would you like to come to my birthday party. It's coming up this Saturday." I handed Bella my party invitation.

"Its on Halloween?" asked Bella as she noticed the Halloween theme on the card.

"Yeah I always wanted an Halloween party," I answered.

"Do I have to dress up?" asked Bella as she read the card.

"No but I would like everyone to dress up," I answered with a smile. But then I felt something behind me. I turned my head to see Edward glaring at me.

"Hi Edward," greeted Bella as she walked around me and over to Edward.

"Good morning Bella," answered Edward who didn't look away from me as Bella hugged him.

"Hello Edward," I greeted in the calmest voice I had since I was still scared of Edward for what he did a few days ago.

"Anthan has invited us to his birthday party," smiled Bella. Edward raised an eye brown.

"When is your birthday Anthan?" asked Edward calmly.

"Next Saturday," I answered as I played with my zip of my jacket trying not to make eye contact with Edward.

"Are you planning to go Bella?" asked Edward as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I heard Jacob was going so I want to go," answered Bella sweetly.

"You're inviting Jacob?" asked Edward as he turned back to me.

"Yeah of course I am inviting him he is my closest friend here in Forks," I answered as my hands started to shake a little.

"Anthan are you ok. You're shaking," asked Bella who notice my hands shaking as they played with my jacket zipper.

"I'm fine Bella," I smiled at her.

"Are you sure you are shaking pretty badly," Bella asked in concern as she walked over to me.

"No I'm fine Bella. Please don't worry," I smiled weakly as I turned and ran off. As I ran off I could hear Bella hit Edward with something hard and yelled at him. I chuckled to myself as I slid down a hill and started up to the forest. When I finally find a dry spot the bell for class rang.

"I can't face Jasper like this," I muttered to myself as I sat down and looked at my shaking hands. I closed my eyes and let a sigh escape my lips. I unclipped my back with much difficulty. It dropped to the ground with a thud. I leaned backward and lied on the ground. It didn't take long for sleep to take me. When I finally woke up it was much later in the day and I was slightly wet since I looked like it rained a little while I was asleep. I pushed myself up and shook my head to get the water out of my hair. I got up while grabbing my bag and headed back to school. I opened the door to the lunch room. The lunch room was empty but I could hear people's voices coming towards the lunch room. I sat my bag down on a chair. I walked over to the lunch line grabbed a pepperoni pizza and headed back to my seat. I sat in my chair staring at my pizza and eventually I started to poke at it with a pen that I found in my pocket. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Jasper walking towards me. I felt my body start to shake again. I quickly got up and ran out of the lunch room. I ran through the hallways not stopping even when my legs were burning in pain.

"Anthan," called Jasper. Before I could take a turn down the main hall to the front doors Jasper grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper as he pulled me closer to him.

"Nothing," I whispered while looking down at my feet.

"Anthan stop lying to me," growled Jasper as he gripped my wrist tighter. I closed my eyes and put my other hand over my mouth. I broke down into tears.

"Anthan what happened," whispered Jasper as he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against his stone cold chest.

"Edward," I cried into Jasper's chest and I felt my whole body started to shake.

"What did he do to you?" asked Jasper in surprise as he grabbed my chin gently and looked into my eyes with anger and sadness filling them.

"He scares me," I answered as I opened my eyes which were red and watery.

"Anthan," whispered Jasper sadly as he kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes again and rested my forehead on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper closed his eyes, leaned up against a locker and held me. We were like this for several minutes. Eventually I started to feel better.

"Jasper," I laughed as I noticed Jasper was making me feel this way.

"Feel better," asked Jasper as he looked down at me. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips. I was surprised at first but because of Jasper's influence and my over all feelings I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jasper wrapped one arm around my waist turn us around so my back was against the locker and then Jasper rested his other arm above my head on the locker. I felt his tongue run across my lips. I closed my eyes and slowly opened my mouth. I felt Jasper's tongue enter my mouth. His tongue was like an ice cube in my mouth. I shivered in pleasure as I felt Jasper push up against me. Eventually I felt my lunges start to burn from lack of air. I intertwined my fingers into Jasper's hair and pulled hard. Jasper quickly pulled away after I tugged on his hair. I gasped for air as I collapsed into Jasper's arm. The world was spinning around me and my eye sight would come in and out.

"Sorry Anthan I forgot you still need air," apologized Jasper as he picked me up prince style and held me to his chest.

"It's ok Jasper. It's not like I could die," I laughed weakly as I rested my head under Jasper's chin.

"But I would hurt you," whispered Jasper as he inhaled my sent, closed his eyes and leaned up against the locker.

"Pain is something I'm use to Jasper. You can't hurt me," I smiled as I looked up at him.

"But seeing you in pain reminds me of the night I lost you," answered Jasper calmly. Then I heard the bell ring. I jumped out of Jasper's arms.

"I'll see you later Jasper," I called as I started to walk off but Jasper grabbed my hand. I was pulled into a kiss.

"I love you," whispered Jasper over my lips as he pulled away and left. I blushed bright red since it has been years since I've heard him whisper those words to me like that. I quickly ran back to the lunch room grabbed my bag and ran to my next class. The rest of the day went by in a flash. One moment I was playing basket ball during Gym next I was riding my motorcycle home. When I finally arrived home I found the door unlocked. I sighed and walked into my house. I dropped my bag and keys next to the door and headed to the living room.

"Jake!"I called as I entered the kitchen. I gasped at what I saw. The kitchen was a disaster. Empty foot boxes covered the floor and counter tops.

"JACOB BLACK!" I screamed. Then a loud thud was heard. I turned my head to the noise. Lying on the floor on his face was Jacob. I gasped and ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," I apologized as I knelt down next to him.

"It's ok," smiled Jacob as he pushed himself up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I studied his face.

"Yeah I am fine," answered Jacob.

"But didn't I tell you to clean up not make a mess," I sighed as I brushed Jacob's bangs out of his face.

"Sorry I was going to clean up after I ate," laughed Jacob as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right," I answered with a lot of sarcasm behind it.

"Hey you don't believe me!" called Jacob as he watched me get up and started to the mess of a kitchen.

"Of course I believe you Jakey," I answered with the same sarcastic tone. I started to pick up the empty food boxes and Tupperware. I dumped the food boxes in the trash while putting the Tupperware in the dishwasher. It took me a good half an hour to clean the kitchen. When I was finally done I turned to look at Jake to see he was fast asleep on the coach since I could see one of his hands resting on the arm of the coach. I walked over to the coach. I smiled at what I saw. Jacob was lying on his back with one hand resting on his stomach the other resting above his head on the coach arm.

"I can't be mad at you," I whispered to myself as I sat down on the coach at Jacob's side and brushed his bangs out of his face. Then I leaned forward so my face was only an inch from Jacob's face. My hair brushed over Jacob's face and neck.

"Jacob Black I can't even believe I've fallen head over heels in love with you," I laughed to myself softly.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Jacob as he opened his eyes.

"No," I answered with a smile as I stared into his eyes.

"Prove it," whispered Jacob as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Fine," I whispered back as I leaned the rest down and captured Jacob's lips. I rested both my arms on the arm of the coach above Jacob's head. Then Jacob's other hand rested on top on my head making the kiss even deeper. Then I opened my mouth and licked Jacob's lower lip. Jacob's lips turned into a smirk at he opened his mouth. I slid my tounge into Jacob's mouth but Jacob wasn't going to give up without a fight. We made out for quite a while until Jacob pulled away panting.

"You not that bad of a kisser," panted Jacob as he looked up at me. My cheeks were red and I was also gasping for air.

"Thanks you're not bad yourself Black," I smirked as I straddled Jacob's waist, "You know what Jacob."

"What?" asked Jacob as he watched me lean forward so my mouth was next to his ear.

"You didn't clean the kitchen like you said you would," I whispered sexily into his ear as I got off of him.

"You just ruined it," barked Jacob as he sat up and watch me walk down the main hall to the staircase.

"Of course I did you didn't do what I said I am mad!" I called as I climbed the stairs and started to my bed room. When I plopped down onto my futon I heard Jacob run up the stairs. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I heard the door creek open. I listened as Jacob walked over to the futon and climbed onto it.

"So your mad at me?" purred Jacob who was now lying behind me and had his arms around my waist.

"Yes I am mad at you puppy," I whispered and I brushed my finger tips across Jacob's warm hands.

"Doesn't look like it," mumbled Jacob as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Your right I'm not really mad at you," I sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Jacob as he snuggled his face into my neck.

"There isn't anything wrong," I answered as I rolled over so I was facing Jacob.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jacob as he studied my face.

"Of course I am," I whispered as I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jacob's chest.

"I love you Max," whispered Jacob as I felt him play with my hair.

"I love you too Jacob," I mumbled as I let sleep take over.

_Dream_

_ I was sitting under a large oak tree. A book was in my hand which I was reading. Then the sound of children was heard. I looked up while brushing my long brown hair out of my face. _

_ "Mommy!" called the voice of my only daughter Sarah._

_ "What is it Sarah!" I called as I got up from my sitting position. A young girl of 7 was coming at me. Her hair was the same color brown as me but she had her father's blue eyes. _

_ "Why are you outside mommy?" asked Sarah as she hugged me around the waist._

_ "It was a nice day out today," I answered as I pet Sarah's hair._

_ "Mommy can you do my hair before dad Danny and Jackson come home?" asked Sarah as she looked up at me with her bright blue eyes._

_ "Of course but what do you want me to do?" I asked as I combed my fingers threw her thick hair._

_ "I want you to braid it for me," answered Sarah with a smile so big that it made me smile as well._

_ "Ok come on," I smiled as we started to our small 3 bedroom house. When we got into the house Sarah went running to her room. I sat down on the coach and waiting for her to come back. When Sarah got back she was holding a ribbon in her hand. She sat down in my lap._

_ "So Sarah what did you do today?" I asked since I was outside most of the time today reading an old novel from the 1820's. _

_ "I played with Mary from down the street," answered Sarah as I started to brush her hair._

_ "That's nice," I smiled as I started to braid Sarah's hair. After I was done with Sarah's hair I got up and started to the kitchen to finish cooking tonight dinner. After I was done cooking my husband and two son's arrived home._

_ "We are home!" called the voice of my husband. I quickly cleaned my hands with my apron and walked towards the front door._

_ 'Welcome home," I smiled as I looked at my handsome husband. Alex was tall and had the most beautiful burgundy eyes with rings of blue in them. His hair was black as coal._

_ "How was your day honey?" asked Alex as he kissed my forehead._

_ "It was good," I answered, "But where are the boys?"_

_ "They are outside on the tire swing," answered Sarah as she ran into her father's arms. I nodded and turned around and started to the back of the house. I saw them through the glass door swinging on the tire that hung from the large oak in our back yard. The oldest of the two was 13 while the youngest was 10. Jackson was much like his father same black hair and same kind of eyes but his eye color was a dark brown like mine. Danny had my light brown hair and hazel eyes._

_ "So what's for dinner?" asked Alex as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently._

_ "You go and change out of your suit you will see," I answered as I pulled away and went outside. I walked over to Danny who was sitting on the ground watching his older brother spin on the tier. _

_ "Danny Jackson can you two set the picnic table for dinner!" I called out to them. Danny looked up at me with his big eyes. He smiled as ran over to me. I smiled as Danny hugged my legs._

_ "Come on Jackson go inside and help Danny set the table!" I called as Danny let go of me and ran inside. Jackson looked at me and jumped off the swing. _

_ "Thank you Jackson," I smiled as Jackson ran into the house after his brother. After they set the table Sarah, Alex, Jackson and Danny were sitting at the table. I was walking out with the last dish. Then a loud bam was heard. I turned my head but I saw nothing. Then I felt a pain in my lower stomach. Alex ran towards me as I started to fall. _

_ "MOMMY!" screamed Sarah who has never seen that much blood in her life._

_ "Alex," I whispered in pain as I looked up into my husband's face._

_ "How did they find you," whispered Alex back as he held me._

_ "Take the children and go," I gasped out as I held onto Alex's hand as tight as I could._

_ "I can't," whispered Alex as his eyes showed sadness._

_ "Just go," I ordered. Alex nodded his head. He quickly grabbed the kids and ran. I laid there for hours. Then I heard the sound of the ambulance but that's all I heard before I fell into the darkness of sleep._

_End of Dream_

* * *

_Thank you for reading please comment please. ^_^ sorry again for it taking so long ^_^_


End file.
